


Open Wide

by redskiez



Series: KINKtober 2018 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, TobiDei - Freeform, because this is shit, can you tell how shit this is, obidei, the shittest shit to ever shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: “Come on,” Obito says in a quiet voice.





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> For KINKtober 2018 - Day 6. **Daddy** | Corset | **Cock Worship** | **Biting**

He watches as Deidara takes a deep breath and he offers some support by placing a demanding hand on the back of Deidara’s head.

“Come on,” Obito says in a quiet voice.

Deidara licks his lips — a tiny pink tongue that darts out so quickly he misses it almost immediately — and nods. “Okay,” he says and then he mumbles something underneath his breath that Obito doesn’t catch. He doesn’t bother with asking him to repeat himself because Deidara grasps his cock and takes a deep breath.

He leans down and licks the tip, causing Obito to groan appreciatively and let go of Deidara’s head. He watches as Deidara leans to lick him from the base to the tip, again and again, trying to get him covered.

“Such a big dick, hm,” Deidara mumbles, holding Obito’s dick close to his face and rubbing his cheek against it. “Such a big dick for me.”

Obito scoffs. “Would be all yours if you’d just suck it like a good little boy.”

Deidara hums as though he is considering Obito’s words.

“Would daddy like that very much, yeah?”

Obito finds himself breathless when he heard Deidara’s words. He gaps and then he thrusts his hips forward, causing Deidara to moan when he slips in his hand. “Yes,” he grunts. “Now get on with it.”

A strange sensation bubbles in the pit of his stomach. He ignores it when Deidara presses a kiss on the head, licking at it again and again until Obito grunts. Deidara moans in response and he takes the head into his mouth and sucks.

Obito groans and bucks his hips, forcing more of him inside Deidara’s mouth.

Deidara makes a sound in the back of his throat but he otherwise doesn’t fight it. Instead, he licks at the bottom of his dick and tries to take more in, too. His hands move from Obito’s knees to his testicles, rubbing the skin and letting his hand-mouths lick and nip whenever they want to.

Obito leans down and presses a kiss on the top of Deidara’s head. “Good job,” he mutters, “but daddy would like it more if you took it all in.”

Deidara moans again and Obito suppresses his own shiver. He listens as Deidara struggles to take him in, tiny choking noises and slurping sounds that turn Obito on a lot more than he’d think it would.

It doesn’t take long for Deidara to take him down to the hilt. His nose is buried cutely in the mess of his dark hair and Obito hums contently. He reaches down and takes one of Deidara’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He starts to lick at the lips that score the center of Deidara’s palm, coaxing them open.

He kisses the mouth, licking the tongue and ignoring the taste of clay that still clings on its teeth — Deidara says he brushes them twice a day and he supposes he’s stuck in the middle of the schedule.

While Obito earnestly makes out with Deidara’s hand, Deidara doubles his efforts to suck Obito off. He hollows his cheeks, sucks, and swallows, and even manages to somehow constantly close his throat on the tip of his cock. He begins to thrust his head, pulling away and then taking it all back.

Deidara reaches up now, with his spare hand, and lets his other hand begin to bite whatever skin he can reach. Obito jerks his leg to try and fight it off, but when Deidara refuses to stop, he lets him do whatever he wants.

Obito pulls away from Deidara’s hand, giving the lolling tongue a final lick. Deidara takes his hand and begins to let it bite too. Deidara reaches up and begins to scratch at his back, pressing in deep and trying to leave marks on his skin. Obito is sure that by the end of the night, his back will be covered in red lines and bite marks.

He threads his fingers through Deidara’s hair and tugs at it, holding him in place. He begins to thrust into his throat, feeling the soft velvet of his mouth and the strength of his tongue. Deidara’s mouths bite him harder than before and he glares down at Deidara, only to find watery eyes staring back at him.

He huffs and stops himself, settling back on the bed and letting Deidara lift himself off of his dick. He heaves by his knee but he keeps close, eyes glued to his bobbing cock.

“I’m close,” Obito mutters.

“Hm,” Deidara hums. His lips are swollen and wet, his chin is shiny with spit. Obito is mesmerized by the sight and his cock twitches in response.

Deidara hums again and he grasps his dick to guide it to his mouth once more.

“You’re too good at this, senpai,” Obito says.

Deidara pulls off of Obito’s dick and smiles up at him. “I know,” he says and he dives back down.

It doesn’t take long for Obito to reach his climax with the constant sucking of Deidara’s mouth and the gentle massage of his ballsack. Deidara dutifully swallows every last drop, even though it looks as though it doesn’t really taste that good. Deidara pulls away when he’s all done, licking his lips to catch any stray drops.

“Did you like that, Tobi, yeah?” Deidara asks, leaning back down to give his dick a kiss.

Obito grunts at the sensation but he allows it. “Yeah,” he says, petting Deidara’s hair.

“I love it too,” Deidara says, nuzzling his cock and giving it another set of kisses, trailing them from the tip to the base.

Obito scoffs and he stands up, reaching down to lift Deidara up too.

“I know you do,” he says.

Deidara tastes like him. He licks at his lips and Deidara bites him in return, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

“Now,” Deidara says. “Fuck me, hm.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to do daddy, obviously, but I guess I kind of gave up on it halfway because I didn't know if I could handle it. I have that kink, alright, but it's just a bit too embarrassing for me to write. I guess I'm too sober for it.
> 
> And, also, I am writing this on the day. I don't have much time to think about it or to rationalize my shame. So, here's this mess for you to enjoy, I guess.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and it'll be great if you leave a comment.
> 
> If you haven't already, you should follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.
> 
> Did you know that I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez)? You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
